


Vacation

by writingblankspaces



Series: Flowers and Ink Verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Kyungsoo's new employees gives Kyungsoo a coupon to a free hotel room at his parent's hotel for a weekend in honor of his birthday. Who else does he decide to take but his cute, quiet, flower-loving boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

After their fifth date Jongin could see that the relationship was honestly going somewhere. Kyungsoo was sweet and thoughtful, so each date was a treat.

If someone asked Jongin whether he enjoyed dating Kyungsoo or flowers more, he might actually have to think about his answer. Being around Kyungsoo felt like digging his hands into a pot of fresh topsoil and Jongin had never felt that way about another person.

He hadn't really dated in the past, so everything was a new experience. It was like having a (nicer) best friend whom he could kiss (and touch inappropriately).

"You have a visitor Jongin," Luhan announced, causing Jongin to turn his attention away from tulip and sunflower bouquet he'd been arranging. He stopped to wash his hands then walked to the front of the store where Kyungsoo was waiting for him.

Upon first sight of Jongin, Kyungsoo's face lit up. "Hey," Kyungsoo greeted, grinning. Jongin smiled and leaned down, kissing Kyungsoo softly. They pulled away a little bit, but Jongin's reply was said against Kyungsoo's lips. Both of them obviously wanted to continue the kiss, but retching sounds behind them stopped it. Jongin turned to glare at Luhan, but the other looked at him with wide-eyes like he hadn't done anything. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his boyfriend.

"So, what do I owe this visit?" Kyungsoo turned his intense gaze from Luhan (who'd excused himself to the back of the store, looking terrified) and his grin returned. "One of the new employees' parents own a hotel on the beach. For my birthday he gave me a voucher for a free room this weekend. I was wondering if you'd want to come with me?" Jongin's eyes widened and he blushed at the implications.

An entire weekend alone with Kyungsoo?

Jongin could only imagine what that entailed, so he nodded. "Absolutely. I can't imagine spending my weekend with anyone else. Also, it's almost your birthday? Why are you just telling me?" Kyungsoo’s shoulders hunched in a shrug.

"I knew that you would run yourself ragged trying to find me the perfect gift. I just want you to bring yourself. That's it." The blush returned to Jongin's face, though this time it was for another reason. Why was Kyungsoo so perfect? He always knew exactly what to say to make Jongin feel like a love-struck teenager.

Jongin reassured Kyungsoo that he was fine with the plan then the other man left the flower shop. They were going to meet after they closed their respective shops Thursday night. As per usual, Luhan would operate Jongin's shop in his absence and Tao, Kris and Chanyeol would run the tattoo parlor. Everything was set.

 

Thursday passed by unhurriedly, the hours, minutes and seconds inching by slower than ever. It wasn't a particularly busy day, so Jongin spent most of his time arranging unnecessary bouquets and cleaning up imaginary messes around the shop. Luhan watched him, thoroughly entertained by his franticness.

When the clock finally struck 8PM, Jongin couldn't snatch his apron off fast enough. He gave Luhan the keys and told the older man to lock up. Luhan nodded and took the keys, giving the shop one last look before he left.

Jongin slung the bag he'd packed earlier over his shoulder and walked to the tattoo parlor, Tao beckoning him inside.

"Kyungsoo hyung's doing a tattoo, so he'll be a little late closing. The guy came in here and specifically asked for him. It was funny." Jongin nodded and sat in the waiting room, fumbling around on his phone. There was a text from his sister asking about his day and few unopened snapchats, nothing really pressing.

His phone read 8:20 when Kyungsoo came out the hallway, trailed by no other than Taemin. After paying and thanking Kyungsoo, Taemin finally caught sight of Jongin.

"I wanted to see if he was good at tattoos or if you were just saying so because you like him." Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow and Jongin just stared at Taemin incredulously. "This is the same roommate and best friend I told you about. As you can see he's very nosy, which I also told you about." Kyungsoo nodded and he smiled.

"Well I hope you enjoy your tattoo. Just because it's simple and small doesn't mean you should slack on the after-care." Taemin nodded at the words and walked towards the door, winking in Jongin's direction. Before he left, Taemin lifted up his shirt to show his friend the new tattoo. Surrounded by red skin, there was a thin cross on the side of his ribcage.

Something religious for the least most religious person he knew. Typical Taemin.

“Your friend is quite the client. He didn’t even flinch the entire time, not that it took me long. Anyway, I know you don’t want to hear about that, so let’s get out of here.” Jongin picked up his bag and Tao waved them off. “Have fun you two lovebirds.” The nickname immediately brought heat to Jongin’s face but he resisted it.

 

The car ride to the hotel wasn’t long, though no car ride ever was with Kyungsoo. With the combination of his favorite music, surprisingly classical and his catastrophic driving, Jongin was kept on the edge of his seat. “We’re here.” Kyungsoo announced, swerving into then nearest parking space and narrowly missing the car next them.

Jongin knew he was in love. Anyone else who drove the way Kyungsoo did wouldn’t ever have to worry about Jongin riding in the car with them again. Driving with Kyungsoo was always an experience and no matter how much he tried, Jongin couldn’t bring himself to berate Kyungsoo or not ride with him. “Earth to Jongin. Let’s head in.” Jongin nodded his head and climbed out the car, his bag in his hand.

Even though they’d arrived far passed checkout when Kyungsoo told the receptionist who sent them, she immediately called for someone to man the counter and escorted them to their room personally.

“Have a good night gentleman. Breakfast will be delivered to your room whenever you wake up.” The woman bowed and walked out the room, leaving the keycards on the bar near the door.

“This room is nicer than any place I’ve ever lived.” Jongin sighed, throwing his bag onto the floor in the living room. When he saw how big the bedroom was, he almost gasped. The grandiose of the room was almost humorous to Kyungsoo and he made a note to thank Kris for the present.

It was the least the tall, tattooed nitwit could do honestly. He couldn’t draw to save his life and left a mess wherever he went. If Kyungsoo was being honest, he was almost too much of a hassle to have around. He and Tao had hired him purely because of a favor Kyungsoo owed Kris from college. At least something good had come from Kris being around.

Kyungsoo walked into the bedroom and found Jongin sprawled out the canopy king sized bed, inhaling the crisp, white sheets. He watched him a little while and then sat his bag in the corner of the room. “Having fun?” Jongin’s head shot up and he smiled.

“Good to know. Do you want to shower first?” Jongin sat up from the fluffy white duvet and scrunched up his face in thought. “Sure, I guess.” He rose from the bed and walked back to where his bag was. After wondering around the full kitchen inside the room and gawking at the stocked fridge, he headed back into bedroom with his bag in hand.

The shower he took was one of the fastest of his life, because adrenaline quickened his movements. Just what did Kyungsoo expect from him tonight? Did he want to have sex with him? They hadn’t really talked about it but Jongin could tell Kyungsoo was more than open to getting intimate with him. The soft kisses and lingering touches told Jongin everything he needed to know.

Jongin dug in his bag for his pajamas and realized he didn’t exactly pack anything that was sexy. Sure his underwear were the new designer ones Taemin had brought him as a joke, but his typical night wear of plaid pants and a ratty white shirt weren’t exactly going to seduce anyone. Instead of fretting on it, Jongin just dried off and gathered all his courage. He’d make a move after Kyungsoo took his shower. That was the plan.

When the door opened, Kyungsoo glanced up from the itinerary that had been lying on the table in the living room. Silently he put down the paper and headed into the bathroom with his own bag.

Was it weird to hope your boyfriend was already experienced? That was the question of the moment for Jongin as he stared at the closed door. He could’ve sworn he heard Kyungsoo humming as he showered. How could he be so calm? Jongin stomach was in the process of tearing itself apart by simultaneously turning and tying into knots. He would’ve thrown up had he not been starving.

 

Kyungsoo was still in the bathroom when a knock came from the door and Jongin went to answer it, confused. “Here’s the dinner you ordered sir.” Jongin moved out the doorway to allow the woman to push the white cart into the room. She left as quickly as she’d come and Jongin curiously opened the tray. When he saw, he laughed.

On the tray there were at least thirty chicken strips and five different sauce options. “You thought I was ignoring you when you said you wanted to eat chicken strips?” Kyungsoo asked from the doorway, wearing pajamas similar to Jongin’s own. The amused expression must’ve still been on his face because then Kyungsoo laughed. “No, but I said it under my breath. How’d you even hear me?”, “You said it in a normal voice Jongin. I kid you not, you were looking out the window, then you just went ‘I…chicken strips…’It was startling honestly.” Jongin shook his head took the tray off the cart and brought it to the bedroom.

Together, they sat in the middle of the huge bed and ate chicken strips while watching re-runs of Breaking Bad.

After the meal, Jongin wasn’t sure what to do, so he got up and put the cart outside the room. When he came back, he turned off all the lights and he squirmed his way into Kyungsoo’s embrace. Somewhere in between commercials, he fell asleep, the butterflies in his stomach settling to a gentle flutter.

 

Jongin woke up the next morning in a daze, wondering why he woke up warmer than usual. It didn’t take long for him to realize he was in a hotel room and that he was hot because Kyungsoo had managed to hold him the entire night. The grip Kyungsoo had around his waist brought a fresh flock of butterflies and Jongin thought about the situation.

So Kyungsoo hadn’t expected sex last night? Since the answer seemed to be that he hadn’t, Jongin suddenly felt perplexed. After he’d spent so much time debating everything and mentally prepared himself, nothing had happened. Deep down in his gut he was a bit relieved. He wanted his first time with Kyungsoo (first time ever) to be special and not rushed. Maybe tonight was the night instead?

“So what do you want to do today?” Jongin asked as they ate breakfast in the kitchen. Kyungsoo shrugged and popped the last piece of bacon on his plate into his mouth. “Today is your actual birthday right?” Kyungsoo nodded, “Then you must have something in mind.” Kyungsoo made a face that told Jongin that he was debating his options and he finally settled on something after a bit.

“Okay, let’s go to the beach.”

 

Just like in the brochure that Kris had shown Kyungsoo, the beach was breathtaking. The sand was a pretty toasted brown and the water was almost completely clear. The beach itself wasn’t too crowded either, considering that it was the weekend and the sun was high in the sky with not a cloud in sight.

Considering the fact that the hotel they were staying at was near the beachfront, it hadn’t taken long to walk there. Clad in swim shorts and slathered with tons of waterproof sunscreen, they were ready to enjoy the beach.

Jongin took to laying out their towels and opening the umbrella that was already stuck into the ground. Meanwhile Kyungsoo took to kicking off his flip-flops, tugging off his shirt and digging his toes into the sand. It just so happen the small amount of people on the beach were pretty close to them. When they saw Kyungsoo’s tattoos, they actually stopped walking and stared. Though Kyungsoo was oblivious to the stares, Jongin was not and he purposefully dropped something, drawing attention to him. When the people looked, he glared at them and they scurried away, picking an umbrella far away from theirs.

People were so rude. It anyone was going to stare at Kyungsoo, it was going to be him. That’s precisely what he did too. As it turned out, the tattoo of the bird on his neck extended to his shoulder and blended into his sleeve of tattoos on his right arm. The other arm was covered in tattoos as well, the vibrant colors glowing in the sun. As Kyungsoo walked towards the water, Jongin also got a look at the large piece on his back and gaped at the complexity. He wondered who’d done it for Kyungsoo.

It didn’t take long for Jongin to realize that Kyungsoo really loved the beach and when he dragged him into the salty waves for a splash, there was a huge grin on his face. “Come on Jongin. We didn’t come to the beach for you to sit underneath a umbrella and look cool.”

The first tide rolled up and lapped at their ankles, the warm water feeling refreshing. The further Kyungsoo pulled him, the more Jongin appreciated the swimming lessons his parents forced on him and his sister every summer until they’d each turned 16. No matter how hard the water smacked Kyungsoo in the face, the smile never left his face and he never let go of Jongin’s hand. Eventually they were in a place where they couldn’t walk on the sand and were floating, basically sitting ducks for the next wave. As much as Jongin enjoyed the salty water that was making a permanent residence in his mouth and eyes, he longed to get out the water after a wave pushed them both back towards the shore.

They finally got out after Kyungsoo said he was hungry.

For some reason, the hotel gave complimentary picnic baskets to VIP guests, so they sat underneath their umbrella and enjoyed what was inside. There were at least six fancy turkey sandwiches, three bags of chips, an array of fruits, a few sodas and two bottles of water.

When they’d managed to polish off the contents, they both leaned back in the low beach chairs, staring at the sky.

“You snore when you sleep,” Kyungsoo sighed, breaking the silence.

Jongin turned his head and looked at Kyungsoo. “Yeah, Taemin told me when we were like 13. He said I sounded like a drowning seal or something like that.” Kyungsoo laughed and smiled. “Hey you want to head back to the room?” This time Jongin’s head snapped up to gauge Kyungsoo’s expression, but he couldn’t find any hidden meaning in the statement or on Kyungsoo’s face.

Suddenly the butterflies were back and this time they bought bees in their midst, the fluttering mixing with small twinges that felt like stings.

 

Once again they took turns taking a shower, then they found themselves sitting next to each other in the living room, attempting to continue their Breaking Bad marathon that they’d both fallen asleep on.

Neither of them paid too much attention to the TV when Jongin initiated a make-out session.

It started when he nuzzled his nose into Kyungsoo’s neck, enjoying the fresh smell of his body wash. The escalation continued when Jongin started to place kisses (and a few bites) down near Kyungsoo’s collarbone where his shirt dipped low.

Jongin ended up in Kyungsoo’s lap, grinding into his thigh as Kyungsoo returned the favor of bites up his neck. He was unsure of where to put his hands through all of this, so Jongin just ran them through Kyungsoo’s damp locks, pulling when their tongues entangled.

“Fuck Jongin.” Kyungsoo breathed when they broke away. Jongin gave a soft smile and breathed deeply. If the budding hard-on in his sweatpants was anything to go by, Jongin was definitely ready for more.

Another random burst of confidence had Jongin getting up from Kyungsoo’s lap, pulling the other man up with him and leading him into the bedroom.

 

First thing Jongin wanted to admit to himself was that he had a feeling he was rather submissive when it came to most things, so he must be one in bed right? To have the question confirmed as Kyungsoo held himself over Jongin was really an eye-opening experience.

Some time when Kyungsoo was stripping him of his clothes and putting his hands in places only Jongin had touched before, there were noises coming from the inside of their room. Imagine Jongin’s surprise when he realized the needy whimpers were coming from his mouth and not anywhere else. The butterflies had lent the space in his stomach to something else that coiled tighter and tighter with each stray brush of Kyungsoo’s hand. If Jongin ended up coming in his underwear like he had in that dream he’d had a few months back, he was sure he might die of embarrassment. It wasn’t as though Kyungsoo would mind though, especially not with the way he was looking at Jongin like he was thirsty man and Jongin was ice water.

He was sure he was coming as Kyungsoo stroked him slowly, his mouth busy working on his surprisingly sensitive nipples. That’s when he felt Kyungsoo grip the base of his dick and suddenly the need to come faded.

Amazing really considering he’d wished Kyungsoo were experienced in the sex area to make up for his own complete ignorance.

When Kyungsoo took Jongin into his mouth and bobbed his head, Jongin felt his toes curl. Honestly how hadn’t he come yet? He felt like he kept scratching the surface of an orgasm and then Kyungsoo would do his thing and set him back a few notches. He tried to stop himself from thrusting up into the wet heat, but he couldn’t. Again Kyungsoo took it in stride and deep throated him like a champ. Everything Kyungsoo had done to him so far was impressive to say the least.

The next time he felt like he was coming and somehow managed to communicate it to Kyungsoo in a series of moans and whines, he nodded. Kyungsoo let Jongin fall from his mouth with a pop and he took to licking up the shaft while maintaining eye contact. If looks and expression alone could make someone come, Jongin would’ve a long time ago and Kyungsoo’s current expression wasn’t helping that case. He was so close, then Kyungsoo pressed the ball of his tongue ring into the slit of Jongin’s dick and suddenly Jongin was seeing stars.

He wanted to squirm away from the tight fist that kept stroking him through his after-shocks but Kyungsoo had some weight pressed on his hips, so he didn’t go anywhere.

“Please please please.” Kyungsoo finally let him go and allowed Jongin recover his breath and stamina for a few minutes.

Kyungsoo went to the bathroom and returned with a towel to wipe up the mess partially on his cheek and Jongin’s chest. By the time Kyungsoo was done, he took a deep breath and looked at Jongin. “Do you want me,” even though Jongin’s head was still hazy from the orgasm he’d just had, he found himself nodding. He did want to give Kyungsoo at least a portion of pleasure he’d been giving him for the past, Jongin turned his head and looked at the clock, past hour.

The first breach of Kyungsoo’s fingers felt odd but it by no means hurt as much as he’d expected. In fact, the lube that Kyungsoo had pulled out of nowhere helped everything run smoothly, literally.

By the third finger and constant teasing of his prostate, Jongin’s dick was curved towards his stomach and was leaking pre-come, ready to go again. It was more than obvious he was enjoying it. Kyungsoo seemed to be satisfied and removed his fingers, much to Jongin’s dismay. He didn’t have to wait long though because then Jongin heard the crinkling of a wrapper, then Kyungsoo’s dick pressed inside of him, pass the tight ring, slowly and deliberately. When he was fully inside, he looked directly at Jongin’s face, asking silently if he was okay. Jongin nodded and that’s when Kyungsoo started to move slow at first, establishing a rhythm.  

Unlike Taemin’s countless stories about the sex he’d had, Kyungsoo was pretty quiet in bed. On one hand Jongin was happy because he was sure that if Kyungsoo had been a dirty-talker, he would’ve been intimidated. On another he wasn’t sure if he was doing anything right, not that Jongin needed constant praise or anything.

The whole impression that Kyungsoo was quiet changed when he leaned close to Jongin’s ear and whispered words that sent chills down Jongin’s spine.

“Thank you Jongin.”

It wasn’t necessarily dirty or sexy, but the husky tone of Kyungsoo’s voice really told Jongin everything he needed to know at that moment.

On a particular thrust forward, Kyungsoo brushed Jongin’s prostate and this time his back arched towards Kyungsoo. His mouth opened in a silent gasp, which Kyungsoo saw, so he did it again. And again and again. Each thrust made Jongin dig his blunt fingers nails into tattooed skin, holding on as the pleasure built up inside of him.

When Kyungsoo spoke again, he told Jongin to come with him. Even if Jongin wasn’t sure that was possible, he did. Kyungsoo’s pressed his hips against Jongin’s own and Jongin let out another strange sound, spilling onto his chest again, coming untouched. “Fuck,” Kyungsoo hissed when he felt Jongin’s body constrict around him, practically begging him to stay inside.

They stayed like that for a moment, Kyungsoo laying on top of Jongin and trying to catch his breath and Jongin trying to do the same. When Kyungsoo finally did move from on top of him, Jongin sighed at the feeling of lost. He removed the used condom and wrapped it in tissue, tossing it towards the trash in the corner of the room.

“You didn’t tell me you were athletic.” Jongin joked, turning his head and smiling at Kyungsoo. The other man laughed and he laid back down, holding out his arms. As natural as breathing, Jongin slipped into Kyungsoo’s embrace. The older man rested his chin on Jongin’s shoulder. “Well I’m not really, but my aim is pretty good.” The laugh reverberated from Kyungsoo’s chest to Jongin’s bare back. Even though he didn’t want to, he ended up falling asleep, the sound of Kyungsoo’s heartbeat and body heat luring him to sleep.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t so much see Jongin as he heard Jongin wake up and get out of bed. “Are you hungry Jongin?” The other man yawned and made a positive grunt, Kyungsoo grinning in response. Honestly Jongin was entertaining without really trying.

Dinner was delivered to their room not long after, this time large hamburgers being the main course. “In your sleep you were mumbling about hamburgers, so I took the liberty of just going with that. You talk a lot about food.” Jongin rolled his eyes and took a bite of the hamburger, almost crying at the taste.

“This is literally the best hamburger I’ve ever had the pleasure of eating.”, “It’s probably also the most expensive hamburger you’ve ever eaten, at a quaint $50.” Jongin choked when Kyungsoo mentioned the price. “Who’s paying for all of this?” Kyungsoo just smiled and started on his own burger.

After dinner Jongin settled into bed in his pajamas, sans his shirt. Though his lower back was twanging in a dull pain each time he sat down too hard or bent over, he was feeling bold and wanted to entice Kyungsoo further.

It as obvious Kyungsoo was clueless to Jongin’s idea because he took one look at the man and climbed into bed, cuddling underneath the blankets. After a moment, he turned to look at him and smiled. “Thank you for spending my birthday with me Jongin. It’s my best one so far.” Jongin sat frozen for a second and then he moved to get underneath the blanket too. Maybe he’d try again another time? “No problem. Honestly it was fun and was a first for me to. I hope we’ll be able to spend time together on my birthday.” Kyungsoo nodded quickly and engulfed Jongin into another embrace, this one full of unclear intentions. One of his hands drifted Jongin’s butt and gave it a squeeze and the other hand traced the lines of his tattoo on his shoulder.

 

Jongin was too embarrassed to ask what was happening so he just let Kyungsoo do as he pleased and eventually he ended just falling asleep again. For some reason he found it easy to sleep around Kyungsoo.

Checkout was too early in the afternoon for Jongin, but somehow Kyungsoo had him awake and ready by 11AM. By 11:45 they were heading down to the lobby to return their keys and were leaving the hotel by 12.

 

Their ride was pretty quiet, though it completely comfortable. Kyungsoo was also managing to drive relatively safely. After a while of looking out the window, Jongin finally said it.

“I love you Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo gripped the steering wheel harder and quickly looked over at Jongin, who was looking down at his feet. He’d never said those words to anyone but his mother. The confession took the man by surprise but he grinned and slowed the car a little.

“I love you too Jongin.” He reached over and squeezed Jongin’s hand.

The whole ride back, Kyungsoo never really let go of Jongin’s hand. Not that either of them minded, even when Jongin watched Kyungsoo narrowly avoid hitting a curb.


End file.
